El manto de las almas negras
by Eldaya
Summary: Sirius ha muerto y ha desaparecido tras un extraño manto, suave, oscuro, extraño.. que atrapa a las almas y las engulle. PEro, ¿realmente Sirius ha muerto? Hay algunos que no pueden creerlo...


El velo de las almas negras

Capítulo uno

Lupin gritaba desesperado : no podía hacerse a la idea de que Sirius había dejado su vida.

Hacía tan poco tiempo que había escuchado su voz, que había aspirado su característico olor.... y ahora, sólo quedaban de él unos tristes jirones de ropa y sangre ; mucha sangre, roja como un brillante rubí, que teñía el suelo donde poco antes su cuerpo se había alzado, tambaleante.

Harry lloraba ofuscado, arrodillado en aquel suelo helado ; daba puñetazos sobre él, sin notar el quebrar de los pequeños huesos de sus manos.

Su dolor cruzaba su interior intermitentemente, sacudiendolo en violentos exabruptos que estremecían su cuerpo como si fuera un muñeco de papel.

A pesar de ello, sus sollozos se amortiguaban al ver el pálido rostro del licántropo, desfigurado por la impotencia y la rabia.

Jamás había visto a Lupin en aquel estado.

Maldiciendo y aullando ; no era el afable hombre que le mostró la potencia de su guardian protector.

Siempre actuaba de forma tan tranquila y relajada, eran tan racionales sus comentarios y gestos, que en aquel momento no podía reconocerle.

Sin duda, ocultaba con pesar sus sentimientos más ocultos por temor, y ahora, al ver con sus propios ojos lo que tanto había temido, algo en su interior habría saltado como un resorte, y todo lo que había ido guardando con sumo celo escapó a borbotones, nublando su mente y arrancandole jirones de cordura.

El creciente dolor le estaba volviendo loco, clamaba a un dios inexistente, a una entidad desconocida que pudiera devolverle su bien más preciado, se extenuaba entre gritos roncos y lágrimas que abrasaban su rostro...

Harry lloraba quedamente, por él, por su difunto padrino al que apenas conocía y por Lupin, por el que no podía hacer nada.

Sentía la impotencia de aquel que no sabe ni puede apaciguar el sufrimiento de un amigo, y apretó sus puños con fuerza, hiriendose con las uñas en las palmas de sus manos ; ni siquiera sintió el punzante dolor que se extendía por sus dormidos brazos ni el fluir de su sangre, que escapaba viscosa en hilillos tiñendo el suelo de extrañas siluetas.

Lupin, con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, dedicaba su vacío mirar a aquel trozo de velo ondulante, que se insinuaba ante él mostrandole sus pesadillas.

De repente, se irguió sobre sí mismo, nervioso, observando fíjamente aquella sinuosidad.

Un grito de sorpresa seguido de su cuerpo lanzándose contra el velo ; Lupin desapareció tras él, ante la sorprendida y horrorizada mirada de los que le guardaban.

Harry, atontado, pareció asimilar lentamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

Un leve susurro llegó hasta sus oídos ; una voz clara y átona que le llamaba desde las profundidades de la oscuridad que el velo engullía.

Lo miró fíjamente, viendo cómo algo surcaba aquellas sedas y tomaba forma ; claramente aparecieron las siluetas de unas caras que gesticulaban dolorosamente, y entre ellas reconoció perfectamente a su padrino Sirius, y también la de Lupin, que empezaba a delinearse, portando una grotesca mueca, que lo miraba desde aquella lejanía con sus cuencas vacías llenas de tristeza.

Harry sintió un escalofrío atravesando su cuerpo, mas sólo se quedó unos instantes inerte ; con intención de zambullirse en ese misterio, se dirigió con paso decidido hacia aquél paso de la muerte, sin prestar atención a la sombra que se cernía sobre él.

- ¡¡NO!! - le gritaron casi en la oreja, reteniendole por el brazo e intentando hacer fuerza para arrastrarle en dirección contraria.

Harry se giró con la cara descompuesta y se deshizo del abrazo de Luna, que lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, y, sin prestar atención a quien le clamaba para que no se adentrase en un vacío del que no sabían si podría regresar, siguió los pasos de sus dos amigos.

Sintió que su cuerpo era engullido con fuerza, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un momento para no marearse, ya quecaía con celeridad, arrastrado por una fuerza que lo atraíahacia algún lugar inexistente en su mundo.

Cayó con estrépito y sus huesos dieron contra una superficie dura y arenosa.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, como si temiera quele fueran a ser arrancados, y se incorporó lentamente, observando boquiabiertoa su alrededor.

No había pensado en nada en concreto, pero le sorprendía encontrar lo que se extendía ante sus ojos, y por primera vez tras la locura que le había poseído, pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos.

- Uh... ¿Qué he hecho? ... Y, ¿Qué demonios es esto? - exclamó en su solitud, investigando la lejanía y estudiando la posibilidad de ver algún rastro de los que habían pasado antes por allí.

Ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, cuando, olisqueando el aire pútrido al que ya casi se había acostumbrado, algo diferente inundó sus fosas nasales, orientandole hacia donde tenía que dirigirse ; el olor inconfundible a cuero de las ropas de Lupin, junto al olor del chocolate que siempre lo acompañaba, lo llamó desde un senderoque desaparecía tras unosmatojos de flores secas y hojas rojas.

Y hacia allí encaminó sus pasos, atento a escuchar algún sonido revelador.


End file.
